


Not The Plan But...

by Seer_of_Soul



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Eater Ventus, Gen, Heartless Sora, I’m surprisingly satisfied with this, Magic Mishaps, Nobody Roxas, Sora Heart Gang, Unversed Vanitas, heeheehee I’m hilarious, such cute much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul
Summary: They’d gone to Merlin so they could /fix/ this mess, but now they’re in a different one....Suddenly they’re all small and cuddly creatures. Some are less amused than others.





	Not The Plan But...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Heartless or Nobody (I did both and more. Because I can.)

Vanitas wasn’t sure how to react to this situation. On one hand, it was absolutely horrifying. On the other hand, Ventus was a living beanbag, which was hilarious. But back on the first hand, he himself was an unversed. And not even a strong one either. He’d been turned into a flood, which was insulting at the very least. 

At least Merlin, the bumbling idiot of a wizard that he was, had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. He’d been trying to find a spell to fix the all too present link between the four of them. They’d each been feeling sensations from each other, which left Sora absolutely mortified. For some reason Xion had been immune to it. Lucky. 

But, apparently the spell had backfired. Vanitas was now a tiny unversed. Ventus was a dream eater of some kind, one that looked more like a stuffed roll than a dog. Vanitas hadn’t seen where Sora and Roxas went, but they weren’t coming to coo over Ventus so he assumed they’d been transformed too. Merlin was flipping through his spell book now, muttering to himself. 

Vanitas pushed himself up, standing on legs much thinner than he was used to. Ventus had given up completely, splaying out on the floor and just watching Vanitas helplessly. Vanitas took one step. There. That wasn’t so hard. He took another and felt his leg buckle under him. He hit his long, pointed snout on the hardwood floor. Ventus let out a sympathetic whine. Vanitas hissed at him. He pushed himself up slowly, moving like he’d seen the real floods move. He jerked and leapt around, getting a feel for this new body. He wouldn’t be like Ventus and simply lay there. He had to be ready to fight at all times, or at least ready to run. 

With a triumphant squeak, Vanitas jumped up and landed on Ventus’s head. Ventus’s tail wagged, sending ripples down his jiggly body. Vanitas stood his ground, proud of how quickly he’d gained mastery over this new form. He peered down at Ventus, triumphant. Even if they weren’t trying to kill each other any more, he was still competitive. He was better than Ventus anyways. 

Suddenly Merlin sighed, snapping the big book shut. “Well, this is an irritating spell indeed. There’s nothing I can do about it. Apologies Sora my boy.”

Vanitas looked up. Sora? Where was he? He saw that Merlin was leaning over the table he’d put his book on. Apparently Sora’s shrunken form was sitting up there. Vanitas scurried off Ventus’s head, wrapping his prehensile limbs around the table leg and starting to climb. He would absolutely show off how fast he had mastered his body, and laugh at Sora about how stupid he looked. But before Vanitas could even make it to the table top, he felt himself jerked away from the table leg. He flailed around, hissing and scratching at whatever was holding him. 

“Oh no you don’t. The vials on this table are out of bounds for troublemakers,” Merlin scoffed, using his magic to levitate Vanitas into the other room. Vanitas hissed, twisting in the air as he was set down in the other room. Apparently Merlin had just magicked it into a creature safe area. It looked like a preschool, complete with a door that was split into a top and bottom. Merlin dropped Vanitas over the closed bottom half of the door, releasing him from his magic. Vanitas landed on his tailbone, hissing and arching at the old wizard. “You stay there. No trouble making for you.” He disappeared a moment later. 

Vanitas couldn’t help but growl. How dare he?! Why was he the only one in here?! He wasn’t even trying to cause trouble. Vanitas started pacing in front of the door. There was no way he could jump out. The wizard, stupid, bumbling idiot that he was, had probably put a barrier up the moment he’d made this room. Vanitas sat back on his haunches, staring up at the open part of the window. Then he opened his mouth and screamed. The sound that ripped out of his throat was ear piercing. It was like the sound his unversed made when they were killed, except many times louder and much more intentional. He heard something crash in the other room. Good. 

A moment later, Ventus dropped into the room, nearly landing on top of Vanitas. He let out a wheeze as he bounced like he was made of rubber. 

Merlin’s head appeared. “What in the blazes was that for?!” He roared. Vanitas simply say there, smug in his own little victory. Displeasure communicated. Good. Merlin grumbled something that was in another language, probably a sting of swear words. Vanitas was doubly satisfied. 

Ventus was slowly inching his way across the room, heading for a pile of blankets with a ‘woe is me’ expression as he used his nubbly legs more like flippers, very slowly propelling himself forward. Vanitas turned his head to watch. That was hilarious. Merlin sighed and disappeared again, presumably to go get Sora and Roxas. 

And, as expected, the old wizard dropped a smallish heartless into the room a few moments later, a lot gentler than he’d dropped Vanitas. Vanitas abandoned the amusing task of watching Ventus become even sadder and more pathetic as he absolutely refused to stand up and actually use his legs to investigate this new creature. 

The heartless was a shadow breed, significantly smaller than most of its kind. It was actually about the same size as Vanitas. It wobbled to its feet, looking sad. Vanitas stood on his hind legs, peering into the creatures eyes. Some spark of recognition flashed in his chest, his heart he supposed. This heartless was Sora. No wonder it looked so sad. Sora had so little darkness it was probably half starved! Vanitas tilted his head slightly, watching as the heartless examined him as well. Then Sora lurched forward and clamped his arms around Vanitas in a crushing hug. Vanitas hissed and thrashed, but nothing he did could free him from Sora’s grasp. Stubborn. 

Eventually Sora let him go, waddling over to Ventus to squish him in a hug. Vanitas was about to join him when he paused. Where was Roxas? He looked up at the open portion of the door again, hearing a muffled crashing sound. Apparently Merlin had cast a sound muffling spell over the door as well. Also apparently, much to Vanitas’s delight, the old wizard was having trouble catching Roxas. Good work Roxas! 

Vanitas looked around, trying to find some way to see what was going on. He found a couple shelves, filled with toy blocks and such, standing just to the side of the door. Vanitas put his mastery of his body to work, climbing the three levels of shelves with ease. He caught sight of Sora and Ventus watching him and practically beamed. Yes. I am amazing. Look how fast I can learn. 

Vanitas leaned forward, stretching his neck out as far as he could to see around the door frame. On the other side, he saw chaos. Apparently the wizard had scared Roxas, who had apparently summoned a horde of full sized nobodies in a panic. Vanitas watched as Merlin methodically banished each one from his home, aiming very carefully so he didn’t catch Roxas by accident. Now that was funny. Vanitas spotted Roxas, a tiny Dusk breed of nobody, huddled under a stool. 

Vanitas shrieked at Roxas, catching his attention. He waved his prehensile limp at Roxas, beconing him over. Come let us out. Roxas slithered across the floor, ducking behind furniture meekly as Merlin blasted a larger nobody, sending it into a portal and vanishing. Roxas wormed his way across the room until Merlin spotted him. Instantly the wizard’s magic wrapped around Roxas, picking him up and flinging him across the room, straight at Vanitas. Vanitas didn’t even have time to react before the tiny silver nobody slammed into his face. 

At the very least, Roxas’s body was very elastic, seemingly more like a liquid than anything else. So when Vanitas tumbled to the floor, Roxas was merely clinging to his face instead of actually hurting him. Vanitas rolled to his feet, shaking Roxas off his face. He slid to the ground, looking particularly melted. Then he righted himself, standing just a little taller than Vanitas on his hind legs. He really did look just like a dusk, only... smaller. 

Sora waddled over, Ventus in toe. At least Ventus was walking on his legs now. Vanitas chirped smugly at him. Ventus narrowed his eyes, glaring and letting out a soft bark. As Sora got closer to Roxas, obviously going for a hug, Roxas dodged him, slithering away from grabby hands. Sora let out a sorrowful warble, his antenna dropping, or were those ears? Roxas seemed to give a huge sigh, conveyed entirely through body language, and slithered up to Sora, throwing his arms over his shoulders. Sora happily hugged him back, squeezing so tightly Roxas might have actually deformed. Then, satisfied, he let go and waddled back over to Ventus, climbing up on his back. 

Ventus let out another soft bark, though this one sounded less annoyed. Vanitas rolled his eyes. Ventus was stupid, and so was Sora. He eyed Roxas, who himself was eyeing the doorway. There were still the sounds of crashing coming from the other room. Vanitas wondered if Roxas was feeling sorry for his nobody brethren, or if he was sorry for unleashing them on Merlin’s house, or if he was trying to think of a way out. Roxas caught sight of Vanitas looking at him, an impressive feat for someone without eyes, and waved weakly. 

Vanitas decided he was going to be the biggest pain for Merlin that he possibly could. The dumb wizard had gotten them all into this mess. Vanitas narrowed his eyes at the door, if it did have a barrier.... He scurried over to one of the block toys, picking it up with his front limbs and waddling his way back in front of the door. Roxas settled down in a very snaky position, watching him work. Sora made a low chittering sound and Ventus huffed in his direction, but Vanitas ignored them. 

He wiggled his back legs a little, getting them into position. Then, he jumped up high, high enough to see out the door. Merlin was talking to a cloud of smoke, though Vanitas couldn’t hear him through the magic barrier. And, just as planned, Vanitas chucked the block toy at the open window of the door. It sailed through the air. Vanitas landed on all fours, watching intently, smugly. The wooden block bounced off the invisible barrier there, sailing backwards. It landed a few feet away from Sora and Ventus. Apparently the rest of them weren’t aware of the barrier. Well, that’s why Vanitas was the best fighter. He could anticipate his opponents movements. He made a note to make fun of the rest of them later. 

Vanitas couldn’t help but feel smug as Merlin came back over to investigate. The wizard peered into the room and sighed. “I just spoke with Master Yen Sid I’ll have you know. He’s sending someone over to pick you all up. I can’t have you destroying my house even more.” There was a crash from behind him. “Blast! I knew one of you got away!” With that he disappeared. 

Roxas shrunk in on himself a little, then slithered backwards, sliding him self up to drape over Ventus’s neck. Sora stared down at him, looking a little like a cowboy. Ventus plopped down with a series of soft grumbles that didn’t sound too grumpy. Vanitas felt his antenna twitch as he tilted his head. What were they doing? Sora slipped off of Ventus, taking a few steps towards Vanitas. He waved his clawed hand in a beaconing motion, calling him closer. 

Vanitas took a cautious step forward, feeling twitchy. Sora lumbered closer, then scooted back towards Ventus. 

Vanitas tilted his head back the other way. What...? But he crept forward, until he was standing next to Ventus. Sora wrapped his arms around Vanitas again, not as hard this time, and sat back against Ventus. Vanitas squirmed until he was comfortable, his head in Sora’s lap and his back against Ventus. He was warm. Roxas sort of... melted onto him, well more on Sora actually, but still. Vanitas closed his eyes, feeling the jittery feeling inside him slow. 

It was warm here. Safe. Almost like he was back, sleeping in Sora’s heart. He’d never admit it, but that was actually the closest he’d ever felt to feeling safe and... whole. 

The next thing he knew, the thing that oh so rudely woke him up, was a familiar voice crying, “Not again Sora...!”

**Author's Note:**

> I made a cute thing! This turned out more complicated than I expected. 030 But I like it!
> 
> Let me know what y’all think!


End file.
